Filme
1910-1920 *1912: Vampyrdanserinden (Regie: August Blom) *1913: The Vampire (Regie: Robert G. Vignola) *1915: A Fool there was (Regie: Frank Powell) *1915: Les Vampires (Regie: Louis Feuillade) 1921–1930 *1922: Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens (Regie: Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau) *1923: Drakula halála (Regie: Károly Lajthay) *1927: Um Mitternacht (London After Midnight), (Regie: Tod Browning) 1931–1940 * 1931: Dracula (Regie: Tod Browning) - (englische Version) * 1931: Drácula (Regie: George Melford) - (spanische Version) * 1931: Vampyr - Der Traum des Allan Grey (Regie: Carl Theodor Dreyer) * 1932: Boo (Regie: Albert DeMond) * 1933: The Vampire Bat (Regie: Frank A. Strayer) * 1935: Das Zeichen des Vampirs (Mark of the Vampire), (Regie: Tod Browning) * 1936: Draculas Tochter (Dracula's Daughter) (Regie: Lambert Hillyer) * 1940: The Devil Bat (Regie: Jean Yarbrough) 1941–1950 * 1943: Draculas Sohn (Son of Dracula) (Regie: Robert Siodmak) * 1944: Frankensteins Haus (House of Frankenstein) (Regie: Erle C. Kenton) * 1944: The Return of the Vampire (Regie: Lew Landers, Kurt Neumann) * 1945: Draculas Haus (House of Dracula) (Regie: Erle C. Kenton) * 1945: Le Vampire (Regie: Jean Painlevé) * 1948: Abbott und Costello treffen Frankenstein (Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein), (Regie: Charles Barton) 1951–1960 * 1953: Drakula Istanbulda (Regie: Mehmet Muhtar) * 1957: Blood of Dracula (Regie: Herbert L. Strock) * 1957: El Vampiro (Regie: Fernando Mendez) * 1958: Der Dämon mit den blutigen Händen (Blood of the Vampire), (Regie: Henry Cass) * 1958: Dracula (Regie: Terence Fisher) * 1958: Plan 9 from Outer Space (Regie: Ed Wood) * 1959: Schlechte Zeiten für Vampire (Regie: Stefano Vanzina) * 1960: (Die Stunde, wenn Dracula kommt (El maschera del demonio), (Regie: Mario Bava) * 1960: Dracula und seine Bräute (Regie: Terence Fisher) * 1960: Und vor Lust zu sterben (Et mourir de plaisir), (Regie: Roger Vadim) 1961–1970 *1961: Vampire gegen Herakles (Regie: Mario Bava) *1962: Der Kuß des Vampirs (Regie: Don Sharp) *1962: Die Rache des Vampirs (Regie: Roberto Mauri) *1962: House on Bare Mountain (Regie: Lee Frost) *1963: Der Fluch der grünen Augen (Regie: Akos v. Rathony) *1963: Die drei Gesichter der Furcht (Regie: Mario Bava) *1964: Batman Dracula (Regie: Andy Warhol) *1964: Die Todeskarten des Dr. Schreck (Regie: Freddie Francis) *1964: The Last Man on Earth (Regie: Sidney Salkow) *1965: Blut für Dracula (Regie: Terence Fisher) *1965: Die Gruft der toten Frauen (Regie: Lance Comfort) *1965: Orgy of the Dead (Regie: Stephen C. Apostolof) *1965: Planet der Vampire (Regie: Mario Bava) *1966: Die toten Augen des Dr. Dracula (Regie: Mario Bava) *1966: Tanz der Vampire (Regie: Roman Polanski) *1967: Batman Fights Dracula (Regie: Leody M. Diaz) *1967: Das Geheimnis der Todesinsel (Regie: Mel Welles) *1967: Die Vampire des Dr. Dracula (Regie: Enrique L. Equiluz) *1967: Die Vergewaltigung des Vampirs (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1967: Frankensteins Monster-Party (Regie: Jules Bass) *1967: Zinda Laash (Regie: Khwaja Sarfaraz) *1968: Der Todesengel (Regie: Frederic Goode) *1968: Dracula und seine Opfer (Regie: Al Adamson) *1968: Draculas Rückkehr (Regie: Freddie Francis) *1969: Wie schmeckt das Blut von Dracula (Regie: Peter Sasdy) *1969: Das Lustschloß der grausamen Vampire (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1969: Dracula jagt Frankenstein (Regie: Tulio Demicheli) *1969: Goke – Vampir aus dem Weltall (Regie: Satou Hajime) *1969: Jonathan (Regie: Hans W. Geissendörfer) *1969: Totentanz der Vampire (Regie: Peter Duffell) *1970: Beiß mich, Liebling (Regie: Helmut Förnbacher) *1970: Blut an den Lippen (Regie: Harry Kümel) *1970: Comtesse des Grauens (Regie: Peter Sasdy) *1970: Curse of the Vampires (Regie: Gerardo de Leon) *1970: Dracula, Nächte des Entsetzens (Regie: Roy Ward Baker) *1970: Gebissen wird nur nachts (Regie: Freddie Francis) *1970: Gruft der Vampire (Regie: Roy Ward Baker) *1970: Junges Blut für Dracula (Regie: Bob Kelljan) *1970: Nachts, wenn Dracula erwacht (Regie: Jess Franco) *1970: Schloß der Vampire (Regie: Dan Curtis) 1971–1980 *1971: Circus der Vampire (Regie: Robert Young) *1971: Die sieben Pranken des Satans (Regie: Bob Kelljan) *1971: Dracula im Schloß des Schreckens (Regie: Antonio Margheriti) *1971: Dracula's Bluthochzeit mit Frankenstein (Regie: Al Adamson) *1971: Draculas Hexenjagd (Regie: John Hough) *1971: Nacht der Vampire (Regie: Leon Klimovsky) *1971: Nur Vampire küssen blutig (Lust for a Vampire) (Regie: Jimmy Sangster) *1971: Requiem for a Vampire (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1971: The Velvet Vampire (Regie: Stephanie Rothman) *1971: Vampyros Lesbos – Erbin des Dracula (Regie: Jess Franco) *1972: Blacula (Regie: William Craine) *1972: Die Gruft des Grauens (Regie: John Hayes) *1972: Die Nacht der offenen Särge (Regie: Jess Franco) *1972: Dracula A.D. 1972 (Regie: Alan Gibson) *1972: Horrortrip (Regie: Jose M. Elorrieta) *1972: La fille de Dracula (Regie: Jess Franco) *1972: Sieben Tote in den Augen der Katze (Regie: Antonio Margheriti) *1972: The Deathmaster (Regie: Roy Danton) *1972: The Dracula's Saga (Regie: Leon Klimovsky) *1972: The Night of the Devils (Regie: Giorgio Ferroni) *1973: Der Fluch der schwarzen Schwestern (Regie: Joseph W. Samo) *1973: Der Schrei des Todes (Regie: Bob Kelljan) *1973: Graf Dracula (Regie: Dan Curtis) *1973: Die Zärtlichkeit der Wölfe (Regie: Ulli Lommel) *1973: Dracula braucht frisches Blut (Regie: Alan Gibson) *1973: Female Vampire – Erotikill (Regie: Jess Franco) *1973: Lemora: Lady Dracula (Regie: Richard Blackburn) *1973: Vlad, der Pfähler (Regie: Doru Năstase) *1974: Andy Warhol's Dracula (Regie: Paul Morrissey) *1974: Captain Kronos Vampirjäger (Regie: Brian Clemens) *1974: Die 7 goldenen Vampire (Regie: Roy Ward Baker) *1974: The Bat People (Regie: Jerry Jameson) *1974: Vampira (Regie: Clive Donner) *1974: Vampyres (Regie: Joseph Larraz) *1974: Woodoo – Orgie des Grauens (Regie: Amando de Ossorio) *1975: Blutsauger (Regie: Leon Klimovsky) *1975: Lady Dracula (Regie: F.J. Gottlieb) *1976: Die Herren Dracula (Regie: Edouard Molinaro) *1976: Draculas Todesrennen (Regie: Charles Band) *1976: Draculin (Regie: Juan Fortuny) *1977: Martin (Regie: George A. Romero) *1977: Rabid – Der brüllende Tod (Regie: David Cronenberg) *1977: Zoltan – Draculas Bluthund (Regie: Albert Band) *1978: Nosferatu – Phantom der Nacht (Regie: Werner Herzog) *1978: Schwingen der Angst (Regie: Arthur Hiller) *1979: Blutdurst (Regie: Rod Hardy) *1979: Brennen muss Salem (Regie: Tobe Hooper) *1979: Der Großstadtvampir (Regie: E.W. Swackhamer) *1979: Dracula (Regie: John Badham) *1979: Dracula (beißt jetzt) in Oberbayern (Regie: Carlo Ombra) *1979: Liebe auf den ersten Biss (Regie: Stan Dragoti) *1979: Liebling, du beißt gut (Regie: Philip Marshak) *1979: Nocturna – ein zärtlicher Alptraum (Regie: Harry Tampa) *1980: Draculas Ende (Regie: Dominic Paris) *1980: Les Charlots contre Dracula (Regie: Jean-Pierre Desagnat; Jean-Pierre Vergne) *1980: Movie Killer (Regie: Vernon Zimmermann) *1980: The Monster Club (Regie: Roy Ward Baker) 1981–1990 *1981: Doctor Dracula (Regie: Al Adamson; Paul Aratrow) *1981: Dynastie Dracula (Regie: Alfredo B. Crevenna) *1981: Der Autovampir (Regie: Juraj Herz) *1982: Strasek - der Vampir (Regie: Theodor Boder) *1982: The Horror Star (Regie: Norman Thaddeus Vane) *1982: The Living Dead Girl (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1983: Begierde (Regie: Tony Scott) *1983: Die unheimliche Macht (Regie: Michael Mann) *1984: Kammer der Schrecken (Regie: Elly Kenner) *1985: Die Einsteiger (Regie: Siggi Götz) *1985: Die rabenschwarze Nacht – Fright Night (Regie: Tom Holland) *1985: Krieg der Vampire (Regie: Juan Padrón) *1985: Lifeforce – Tödliche Bedrohung (Regie: Tobe Hooper) *1985: Transsylvania 6-5000 (Regie: Rudy DeLuca) *1985: Wenn Vampire lieben (Regie: Grzegorz Warchol) *1985: Zwei Vollidioten schlagen zu (Regie: Neri Parenti) *1986: Einmal beißen bitte (Regie: Howard Storm) *1986: Gothic (Regie: Ken Russell) *1986: Liebe mit Biß (Regie: Jimmy Huston) *1986: Ninja the violent Sorcerer (Regie: Bruce Lambert) *1986: Nosferatu in Venedig (Regie: Augusto Caminito) *1986: Vamp (Regie: Richard Wenk) *1987: Nachtschicht (Regie: Jerry Ciccoritti) *1987: Dinner with the Vampire (Regie: Lamberto Bava) *1987: L.A. Midnight (Regie: Gregory McClatchy) *1987: Monster Busters (Regie Fred Dekker) *1987: Near Dark – Die Nacht hat ihren Preis (Regie: Kathryn Bigelow) *1987: Nightmare Sisters (Regie: David DeCoteau) *1987: Rampage – Anklage Massenmord (Regie: William Friedkin) *1987: Salems Lot II – Die Rückkehr (Regie: Larry Cohen) *1987: The Lost Boys (Regie: Joel Schumacher) *1987: Vampir Party (Regie: Daniel M. Petersen) *1988: Beverly Hills Vamp (Regie: Fred Olen Ray) *1988: Der Biss der Schlangenfrau (Regie: Ken Russell) *1988: Der Vampir aus dem All (Regie: Jim Wynorski) *1988: Draculas Witwe (Regie: Christopher Coppola) *1988: Graveyard Shift 2 (Regie: Jerry Ciccoritti) *1988: Teen Vamp (Regie: Samuel Bradford) *1988: Tödliche Lippen (Regie: Deran Serafian) *1988: Waxwork (Regie: Anthony Hickox) *1989: Midnight Cop (OT: Nick Night)(Regie: Farhad Mann) *1989: Daughter of Darkness (Regie: Stuart Gordon) *1989: I was a Teenage Zabbadoing (Regie: Carl Andersen) *1989: Mein Nachbar, der Vampir (Regie: Tommy Lee Wallace) *1989: Nightlove (Regie: Daniel Taplitz) *1989: Sherlock Holmes – der letzte Vampir (Regie: Tim Sullivan) *1989: Sundown – Rückzug der Vampire (Regie: Anthony Hickox) *1989: The Lost Platoon (Regie: David A. Prior) *1989: Vampire’s Kiss (Regie: Robert Bierman) *1990: Dreamliners (Regie: David Blyth) *1990: Iron Thunder (Regie: Dirk Campbell) *1990: Rockula (Regie: Luca Bercovici) *1990: Schrei in der Stille (Regie: Philip Ridley) 1991–2000 *1991: Mein Großvater ist ein Vampir (Regie: David Blyth) *1991: Subspecies (Regie: Ted Nicolaou) *1991: The Deadly Avenger (Regie: Robert Rundle) *1991: Vampire in New York *1992: Bloody Marie (Regie: John Landis) *1992: Bram Stoker's Dracula (Regie: Francis Ford Coppola) *1992: Buffy – Der Vampir-Killer (Regie: Fran Rubel Kuzui) *1992: Children of the Night (Regie: Tony Randel) *1992: Corman's Dracula (Regie: Fred Gallo) *1992: Cronos (Regie: Guillermo Del Toro) *1992: Pale Blood (Regie: V. Dachin Hsu; Michael W. Leighton) *1992: Project Vampire (Regie: Peter Flynn) *1993: Leif Jonker's Darkness *1993: Midnight Kiss (Regie: Joel Bender) *1993: Stephen King's Golden Tales (Regie: Michael Gornick) *1993: Subspecies II – Bloodstone (Regie: Ted Nicolaou) *1993: Subspecies III – Bloodlust (Regie: Ted Nicolaou) *1993: Tale of a Vampire (Regie: Shimako Sato) *1993: The many Faces of Dracula *1994: Accumulator 1 (Regie: Jan Sverak) *1994: Dracula (Regie: Mario Salieri) *1994: Interview mit einem Vampir (Regie: Neil Jordan) *1994: Nadja (Regie: Michael Almereyda) *1994: Nosferatu – Vampirische Leidenschaft (Regie: Anne Goursaud) *1994: The Addiction (Regie: Abel Ferrara) *1995: Dracula – Tot aber glücklich (Regie: Mel Brooks) *1995: Night Hunter (Regie: Rick Jacobson) *1995: Vampire in Brooklyn (Regie: Wes Craven) *1996: Frankenstein and Me (Regie: Robert Tinnell) *1996: From Dusk Till Dawn (Regie: Robert Rodriguez) *1996: Bordello of Blood (Regie: Gilbert Adler) *1996: Kindred – Clan der Vampire (Regie: Peter Medak) *1996: Macabre Pair of Shorts (Regie: Scott Mabbutt) *1996: Vampirella (Regie: Jim Wynorski) *1997: Besucher aus dem Jenseits – Sie kommen bei Nacht (Regie: Peter Werner) *1997: Evil Creatures (Regie: Charles Band) *1997: Pathos (Regie: Kevin Abosch) *1997: Revenant - Sie kommen in der Nacht (Richard Elfman) *1997: The Night Flier (Regie: Mark Pavia) *1997: Vampire Journals (Regie: Ted Nicolaou) *1998: Angel of the Night (Regie: Shaky González) *1998: Blade (Regie: Stephen Norrington) *1998: Bloodsuckers (Regie: Ulli Lommel) *1998: Die Weisheit der Krokodile (Regie: Po-Chih Leong) *1998: John Carpenter's Vampires (Regie: John Carpenter) *1998: Kiss my Blood (Regie: David Jazay) *1998: Razor Blade Smile (Regie: Jack West) *1998: Subspecies IV – Bloodstorm (Regie: Ted Nicolaou) *1998: Sucker the Vampire (Regie: Hans Rodionoff) *1998: Teenager Space Vampires (Regie: Martin Wood) *1998: Vampir der Leidenschaft (Regie: Kelley Cauthen) *1999: Bats – Fliegende Teufel (Regie: Louis Morneau) *1999: Die Hard Dracula (Regie: Peter Horak) *1999: Draculas Braut (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1999: From Dusk Till Dawn 2 – Texas Blood Money (Regie: Scott Siegel) *1999: Kalter Kuss – Cold Hearts (Regie: Robert A. Masciantonio) *1999: Vampire Sex – Lady Dracula 3 (Vampire Blues) (Regie: Jess Franco) *2000: Blood – The Last Vampire (Regie: Hiroyuki Kitakubo) *2000: Dark Prince: The True Story of Dracula (Regie: Joe Chapelle) *2000: Der kleine Vampir (Regie: Uli Edel) *2000: From Dusk Till Dawn 3 – The Hangman's Daughter (Regie: P.J. Pesce) *2000: I've been watching you (Regie: David De Coteau) *2000: Laila – Unsterblich verliebt (Regie: Peter Ily Huemer) *2000: Les Vampyres (Regie: James Avalon) *2000: Mamas Rendezvous mit einem Vampir (Regie: Steve Boyum) *2000: Night of the Vampire Hunter (Regie: Ulli Bujard) *2000: (Pure Blood) (Regie: Ken Kaplan) *2000: Shadow of the Vampire (E. Elias Merhige) *2000: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula (Dracula 2000) (Regie: Patrick Lussier) 2001–2010 *2001: Love Bites (Regie: Antoine de Caunes) *2001: The Forsaken – Die Nacht ist gierig *2001: Dark Species – die Anderen (Regie: Michael Oblowitz) *2002: Dracula (Regie: Roger Young) *2002: Blade II *2002: Draculas Braut *2002: John Carpenter’s Vampires: Los Muertos *2002: Killer Barbys vs. Dracula *2002: Königin der Verdammten *2002: Vampire Sex *2002: Vampire Clan (Regie: John Webb) *2003: Moon Child (Regie: Takahisa Zeze) *2003: The Twins Effect (Regie: Dante Lam) *2003: Die Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen *2003: Underworld (Regie: Len Wiseman) *2003: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula II – The Ascension *2003: Vampire Hunter D. *2003: Vlad (Regie: Michael D. Sellers) *2003: Vampires Anonymous (Regie: Michael Keller) *2004: Emmanuelle vs Dracula *2004: Dracula 3000 (Regie: Darrell Roodt) *2004: Salem’s Lot – Brennen muss Salem (Regie: Mikael Salomon) *2004: White Skin (Regie: Daniel Roby) *2004: Van Helsing *2004: Wächter der Nacht – Nochnoi Dozor (Regie: Timur Bekmambetov) *2005: Blade: Trinity *2005: Bloodrayne (Regie: Uwe Boll) *2005: Bloodsuckers (Regie: Matthew Hastings) *2005: Fledermäuse im Bauch *2005: Out for Blood - Fürchte jeden (Regie: Richard Brandes) *2005: Vampires: The Turning (Regie: Marty Weiss) *2005: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula III – Legacy *2006: Frostbiten (Regie: Anders Banke) *2006: Underworld – Evolution (Regie: Len Wiseman) *2006: Ultraviolet (Regie: Kurt Wimmer) *2006: Wächter des Tages – Dnevnoi Dozor (Regie: Timur Bekmambetov) *2006: Devil's Den (Regie: Jeff Burr) *2006: Dracula (Regie: Bill Eagles) *2007: BloodRayne II: Deliverance Regie: Uwe Boll *2007: Brotherhood of Blood (Regie: Michael Roesch, Peter Scheerer) *2007: 30 Days of Night (Regie: David Slade) *2007: Perfect Creature (Regie: Dougray Scott) *2007: Die Vampirprinzessin (Regie: Andreas Sulzer) *2007: Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure *2008: So finster die Nacht (Regie: Tomas Alfredson) *2008: Her Morbid Desires (Regie: Edward L. Plumb) *2008: Blood Scarab (Regie: Donald F. Glut) *2008: How My Dad Killed Dracula (Regie: Sky Soleil) *2008: Dracula’s Guest (Regie: Michael Feifer) *2008: Bonnie and Clyde vs Dracula (Regie: Timothy Friend) *2008: Twilight – Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen (Regie: Catherine Hardwicke) *2009: Against the Dark (Regie: Richard Crudo) *2009: Underworld – Aufstand der Lykaner (Regie: Patrick Tatopoulos) *2010: New Moon - Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde *2010: Mitternachtszirkus *2010: Eclipse – Bis(s) zum Abendrot (Regie: David Slade) *2010: Beilight – Bis(s) zum Abendbrot (Regie: Jason Friedberg, Aaron Seltzer) *2010: Wir sind die Nacht (Regie: Dennis Gansel) *2010: BloodRayne: The Third Reich (Regie: Uwe Boll) *2010: Mein Babysitter ist ein Vampir – Der Film (Regie: Bruce McDonald) *2010: Nosferatu. Uzhas nochi (Regie: Vladimir Marinichev) *2010: Am Ende der Nacht (Regie: Brad Ellis) * 2011– 2013 *2011: Biss zur großen Pause – Das Highschool Vampir Grusical (Regie: Dennis Satin) *2011: Priest (Regie: Scott Stewart) *2011: Vampire Boys (Regie: Charlie Vaughn) *2011: Fright Night (Regie: Craig Gillespie) *2011: Breaking Dawn – Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht – Teil 1 (Regie: Bill Condon) *2011: Midnight Son (Regie: Scott Leberecht) *2011: My Vampire Girl (Regie: Patrick David) *2012: Underworld: Awakening (Regie: Måns Mårlind, Björn Stein) *2012: Dark Shadows (Regie: Tim Burton) *2012: Abraham Lincoln Vampirjäger (Regie: Timur Bekmambetov) *2012: Hotel Transsilvanien (Regie: Genndy Tartakovsky) *2012: Breaking Dawn – Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht – Teil 2 (Regie: Bill Condon) *2012: True Bloodthirst (Regie: Todor Chapkanov) *2012: Vampire Dog (Regie: Geoff Anderson) *2012: Vamps (Regie: Amy Heckerling) *2012: The Thompsons (Regie: Mitchell Altieri, Phil Flores ) *2012: Die Vampirschwestern (Regie: Wolfgang Groos)